


Adventures in Customer Service

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Customer Service & Tech Support, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mature for Future Chapters, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire receives the new Kindle tablet from a friend and co-worker after the demise of his desktop computer. Of course, he is unsure how to work the thing, so he employs the help of his Mayday button support, which links him to meet the very handsome support staff member, Alexandre Enjolras. He dawns a plan, call every day at the same time to see him again. He must also make a plan on how to make this whole thing feel less stalkerish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some news story on this when it first debuted and thought 'wow, what a great fic this could be' so here it is. It's an attempt at some good fanfiction, or at least I hope. Future chapters will be longer, of course.

“Jehan, I couldn’t possibly-” Grantaire started to say but Jehan cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it anymore. Take the thing.” He answered, “Or at least keep it until your laptop gets fixed. You need to reach your work email somehow, right? I never even turned it on.” The English teacher said to the Art teacher.

“I guess…” He didn’t want to admit he knew nothing about tablets but he nodded, taking a sip of the water in front of him. Grantaire took the tablet and the light blue gel casing and opened it up, unlocking it.

“Why do you even have it if you don’t use it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I won it in a contest.” He shrugged, “I have a computer, I don’t need it, you keep it.” He shrugged,

“Fine, fine. You convinced me. As long as you won’t miss it.” He smiled. Jehan flipped his hand.

“Go on, take it.” He promised. Grantaire shrugged, deciding he would keep it; unless his friend wanted it back, of course.

It took two and a half hours. He still couldn’t find it, he couldn’t get his personal Gmail up and going.

He took a deep breath as he swallowed his pride and pressed the Mayday button that the instructions talked about. He tapped the button, combing back his hair and trying to look calm, not to make the person worry that they were going to be dealing with a crazy person. It was fifteen seconds before the most beautiful man Grantaire has ever seen.

He quickly tried in vain to calm his wild curls, but decided against it. This guy might not be able to see him, after all. He should probably introduce himself. Right as Apollo himself opened his mouth to introduce himself, Grantaire exclaimed,

“I’m Oliver, Oliver Grantaire. Hi.” _What a way with words, I’m so fucking proud of you._ Grantaire ignored his brain, as he was good at, and smiled, waiting to hear the other’s voice.

“Hello,” He smiled, Grantaire was almost lost in how beautiful the voice was in comparison to the face.

“I’m Alexandre, what is your difficulty?” He asked as Grantaire was silent for a few beats, taking in the man. He could sketch him, he just needed the basic memory of his face, like he could forget one so beautiful. He was broken out of his trance, which, the customer service worker was a bit confused at the awed silence but brushed it off as somebody who had never has support where they talk to you from your device. When he did, he came out with a vengeance.

“Gmail!” He exclaimed, the sudden outburst making the blond jump. “So sorry,” Grantaire mumbled, “I need help with my Gmail.”

“Alright, watch your screen, I’ll help you out.” The man promised. Enjolras went to work, opening up the internet and showed, with red marking, how to fix the problem from his side.

“Does that seem to be all?” Enjolras asked, Grantaire flicked through his emails quickly before going back to his home screen.

“Yes,” He said, wondering, quick, what else does he need help with. Thinking up nothing, he shook his head, saying his goodbyes to the man.

He smiled when the thing went black. “I have to see him again.” He mumbled, he checked the time and wrote it down. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexandre.” He smirked, he formulated a plan. A plan, that may have technically been stalking, but a plan indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first attempt at this!


End file.
